The present invention relates to a conductive paste. Particularly, the present invention relates to a conductive paste containing a predetermined amount of migration inhibitor.
Conventionally, a wiring board in which metal wiring is disposed on the surface of an insulating substrate has been widely used in electronic components, semiconductor elements, and the like. Silver and copper are generally used to constitute the metal wiring, due to their high conductivities. However, a problem of ion migration often occurs to silver in particular.
A method of disposing a resin layer containing a migration inhibitor to cover the metal wiring has been proposed so as to prevent the ion migration of metals (JP 2005-72275 A).